burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Bly
Jason Bly was a C.S.S. agent. He is portrayed by Alex Carter. History In Season One, Jason Bly was sent down to Miami, Florida, in response to a sensitive information leak provided by Sam Axe to FBI agents Harris and Lane. He assured Michael that as long as he continued to poke about his burn notice, Jason was going to make Michael's life even more difficult. Later on, Michael worked with Barry to blackmail him to back off and hand over Michael's dossier concerning his crimes that led to him being burned. Jason Bly's "Scorched Earth" campaign * Invaded Michael's loft, trashed it, and left messages letting him know he's was being watched. * Invaded Madeline's house and purposely defaced furniture for Michael's "hidden secrets". * Towed away Michael's Charger at his loft. * Leaked information to Veronica about Sam's previous relationships. * Endangered Fiona's gun deals by anonymously reporting tips to the Miami-Dade Police Department. * Declared Michael's loft a biohazard, rendering it uninhabitable. In Season Two, Agent Jason Bly returned to Miami to recover blackmail materials Michael held over him in the past. He began by arresting Barry and using him as a wired informer. Michael unknowingly left enough information to Barry to blackmail Michael back for the blackmail materials at the risk of endangering Michael's life again. During a bank heist, Michael and Bly form an uneasy truce to save the hostages from their captors. Afterwards, they end their personal war, agreeing to stop blackmailing each other, with Bly offering to help Michael with providing information Barry was originally going to provide for him. In the premiere of Season Six, Jason Bly appears as a called-in interrogator for the police when Fiona turned herself in to protect Michael. He fails several times at her questioning, but when he lies with pictures of a truck Michael blew up, she begins to give in. She reviews the pictures, and notices that the truck wasn't damaged enough to fit Jason Bly's description of Michael's death. He is forced to end the interrogation when she calls his bluff. Current Status Bly was killed when a drug cartel member disguised as a security guard threw a grenade into his car while he was spying on a cartel kingpin and Olivia Riley. Personality Jason Bly is arrogant and smug when it comes to Michael and his team. He does what he can to make life for them as miserable as possible in seasons 1 and 2. Jason is also reckless when it comes to dangerous situations such as during the hostage crisis. Even as Michael's "friend", he calls the police on him to cover both their tracks. Still, he shows that he has a sense of honor when he takes the blame for someone who's about to be shot and when he tries to save Michael and his team from Olivia Riley. Relationships Michael Westen "Friend" might have been a tad too generous, but I couldn't think of a word that summed up our relationship." --Bly to Michael during his time as a fugitive. Episodes Appearances * Unpaid Debts * Broken Rules * Bad Breaks * Scorched Earth * You Can Run * Game Change Category:People Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Deceased people Category:Season 6 characters Category:Recurring Characters